just friends or more?
by tentenNneji4EvA
Summary: tenten goes over to hinata's for a sleepover, what happens when Neji kisses her? find out! rated t for language and other things


Just friends? Or more?

_Tenten's pov_

Hey Hinata! Hey Tenten, do you want to sleepover at my house to night? Sure I guess.

_I can't wait to see Neji!!!! Holds up Tenten get a hold of yourself girl! And stop blushing!_

"Your thinking about Neji-nii-san aren't you?" Hinata said. No! What makes you think that?! Oh it's just because you blush when I say his name. _Shit, she knows I like him but we are just friends, he doesn't like me like that, or does he? _Come on Neji-nii-san is here he can stop by your home so you can get some clothes. Neji's picking us up? Yeah, we are all 16 it's just that him and Shikamaru were the first ones to get a license. Oh yeah, I remember Neji telling me about getting his license, but I thought your dad always picks you up. He does but today he had a meeting with the elders so Neji is driving us home. Oh, ok.

**~at the Hyuga mansion~**

Thanks for driving us home Neji. "hn". Forget him Tenten let's go to my room and you can put your stuff down in there. Hey I'll be right back Hinata I got to go to the bath room. Ok. 'Knock knock' "come in" Neji said, "oh, hello Tenten. Hey Neji, I was just thinking back to the days when we were chunin. Yeah, me too. Can you believe that we are all most ready to become a part of anbu? No, I can't, and if anything happened to you when you were on a mission I don't know what I would Neji. Neji, I can't live without you. Then Neji slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and said "I can't live without you either, Tenten I love you and with that he kissed her. Oh shoot she said when they finally broke away. What is it Tenten? I have to get back to Hinata, or she'll get suspicious. Hey sorry it took so long I started to talk to Neji on my way back here.

Oh , it's ok. Hey lets go out said ok? Sure.

___**outside**___

Ok, Hinata lets play truth or dare. Ok. I'll start. Truth or dare? T-truth. So, do you like Naruto-kun? Y-y-yes. Truth or dare Tenten? Dare me!! Ok. Um … I dare you to kiss Neji-nii-san on the lips. Yes! ... I mean ok. Now? No, right now I'm going inside cause I have to go to the bathroom. Just as Hinata went into the house Neji came out. When she couldn't see Hinata any more she ran up to Neji and hugged him. Then she ran inside and changed clothes because she realized that she was still wearing the same clothes that she had had on the previous day, then she ran back outside into Neji's waiting arms. Hey, guess what Neji. What? She pecked him on the cheek and said YOUR IT! Then she ran and he started chasing her. When he finally caught up to her he tackled her to the ground, which made her hair fall out of the buns that they were all ways in, and kissed her on the neck three times. "Neji!!! What are you doing with that girl, and where is Tenten?!?!?!" Hinata screamed. Just then both of their faces turned 5 different shades of red at the same time, while Neji rolled off of her. The Hinata ran over here and said "you are not welcomed here lady who do you think you are?! Um, Hinata you really don't recognize me?

Um, no are you new or something, but wait how do you know my name?! Hinata. I. am. Tenten. You are? That's not possible! You have different clothes on and you don't have you hair up panda style! Well, I changed my clothes and my buns came undone when Neji tackled me. _Pokes Neji. _See I'll prove that I'm Tenten._ Puts up hair in two buns. _Oh, I'm so sorry Tenten I didn't realize, but when did you an… When I said I had to go to the bathroom. I didn't really go, I just went to Neji's room. We started to talk about things, and then we kissed. "dinner's ready!!" Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, said.

_**~bedtime~**_

Neji just casually strolled into Hinata's room while Hinata was in the bathroom and started kissing Tenten's right hand, then started to move upward towards her neck. Then started to kiss her neck, then near her ear, then he kissed her chin and her cheeks, next he kissed her forehead, the finally he kissed her on the lips for a long time, it felt like days. When they finally broke away they hugged and Neji whispered "good-night my love, my life, my soul." After he carefully laid her on the bed and turned around, Hinata opened the door. Wow, what took you so long in the bathroom? Oh, nothing I just knew you and Tenten were kissing, while she said this she pointed to her eyes, and I just didn't want to ruin the moment. He blushed, got angry at Hinata for spying on him and Tenten with her byakugan, but then thanked her for not ruining the moment. "Good-night Neji-nii-san." "Good-night Hinata."

_**Mia; so how'd you like it?**_

_**Plz review if you want me to make more **_

_**Or I will hunt you down.**_

_**So far I have no, none, reviews so if you don't want me to make more to send me any reviews**_

_**And if you don't I might go emo on you. And I never ever ever want to go back to my emo side EVER again. **_

_**So plz press that cute little purple button v**_

_**v**_


End file.
